The present invention relates generally to after-market automobile accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive after-market wing or airfoil.
Various types of automobile-accessories are available on the market for purchase and installation onto an automobile. Among these accessories are fixed rear spoilers designed to attach to the back portion of a car, most typically to the trunk. Many of the fixed spoilers on the market are designed with appearance and styling in mind and produce no aerodynamic benefits whatsoever. However, some spoilers on the market are designed specifically with aerodynamics in mind. Most commonly, spoilers of this type are set at a single unadjustable angle selected by the spoiler manufacturer. Purchasers of these types of spoilers must make a determination as to what aerodynamic characteristics are the most desirable and choose a particular spoiler accordingly.
For many consumers, choosing among the different spoilers with pitch angles selected by the manufacturer may be difficult. Cars that most often are driven down straight stretches of roadway will be more efficiently equipped with a spoiler having a low pitch (more parallel to the ground) than with a spoiler having a higher pitch (more toward a vertical alignment). A lower pitched spoiler is a more efficient choice for cars driven primarily on straight roadways because a spoiler with a low pitch will create a smaller downward aerodynamic force perpendicular to the roadway. A low pitch spoiler alignment promotes an efficient fuel economy and enables a vehicle to travel at a higher rate of speed. Conversely, it is more beneficial to choose a high-pitched spoiler for a vehicle that will be traveling through more curves than straight-aways. This is true because a spoiler with a high pitch creates a larger downward aerodynamic force perpendicular to the roadway. The large downward force equates to an increase in the frictional force between the tires of the vehicle and the roadway. Accordingly, a high pitch spoiler alignment increases a vehicle""s control through curves. As a result of an increase in the amount of energy required to overcome the increased frictional force, however, fuel is burned less efficiently and maximum vehicle speed may be compromised.
A few spoilers available on the market enable the purchaser of the spoiler to choose and set the spoiler pitch angle. Typically these spoilers contain mechanical devices, such as setscrews, that enable the spoiler owner to choose a desired pitch angle from a limited range of potential angles. In many cases, the range of potential angles is quite limited. In all cases, adjustment of the pitch angle of the spoiler requires stopping the vehicle, getting out of the car and manually adjusting the mechanics to reset the spoiler to an alternate desired pitch angle.
The present invention provides an adjustable airfoil mountable to a vehicle and movable from a first position to a second position. The invention further includes an actuator device coupled to the adjustable airfoil to selectively move the airfoil from the first position to the second position and operatively coupled to a vehicle brake system so that the actuator device is able to receive a signal pertaining to operation of the vehicle brake system, wherein the actuator device moves the adjustable airfoil as a function of the signal.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the adjustable airfoil further comprises a remote control device operably coupled to the actuator to provided a second signal, wherein the actuator device also moves the adjustable airfoil as a function of the second signal.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed for operating an adjustable airfoil as just described.